


Alex Freeman and the Philospher's Stone

by orphan_account



Series: Alex Freeman [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choose Your Own Adventure, Diagon Alley, So much Diagon Alley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 13,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You are Alex Freeman, muggle-born student on their first year at Hogwarts. You will make friends, attend lessons, and inevitably go on adventures. Because it's Hogwarts, and it's not so easy to keep out of trouble.Choose your own adventure fic, following the life of Alex (of any gender you choose!) through Hogwarts. So far you can have a lovely trip to Diagon Alley, but more coming soon!
Series: Alex Freeman [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588357
Kudos: 5





	1. Welcome to My World

Alex Freeman.

That's your name. That will be your name for the next seven years at Hogwarts. Indeed, it has been your name for eleven years now, and hopefully it will be your name long into the future. And yet, so much about you is unknown.

What are your pronouns?

[She/her](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22048402/chapters/52620616)

[They/them](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52664254)

[He/him](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067752/chapters/52664287#workskin)


	2. Alex Freeman

Your tale starts a week after a visit by a Professor McGonagall, come baring a letter and information. You are a wizard. You are not to go to Springwood Secondary School come September, but to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There you will learn to be a wizard and there you will leave your 'Muggle' life behind forever.

Today is the day you are to go to a place called 'Diagon Alley', a place which (according to Professor McGonagall) sells everything a witch or wizard could want. On the train up to London you can hardly sit still for excitement.

What are you looking forward to the most?

[Getting your school uniform - it's what you'll wear for the next seven years!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52664410)

[Getting an actual magic wand!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701463)

[Experiencing the magical world for the first time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701484)

[You can't decide, you're excited about everything!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701493)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex Freeman Stats (you can ignore these if you like, they're more for me):  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 5


	3. Madam Malkin's

You meet Professor McGonagall at the train station and she takes the three of you to a busy London street. You look around, wondering how they can hide wizard shops in this, the most populous of cities. You're so busy trying to find it you almost don't notice when Professor McGonagall stops.

"Here it is, the Leaky Cauldron."

It's a little pub, one you don't think you'd have noticed had she not pointed it out. Certainly the people around you don't seem to be noticing it; whilst the shops either side have a steady stream of customers coming in and out, this place seems completely deserted.

You follow Professor McGonagall inside, who sweeps through, ignoring the clientele. You stop to look at them, dressed in these strange clothes, drinking and eating you don't know what. You're pushed along a little by your mother towards the back door of the pub, which Professor McGonagall is holding open for you kindly.

You stay close to your mother, you're not a little kid but this is all a bit much for you, as the Professor taps a certain brick on the wall. It wiggles, and then opens up into a gap, which opens and opens until you're ready to step through into a street on the other side.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

You've forgotten your mother now, too amazed at the sight before you. Shops, and people, and things, the likes of which you have never seen! Your eye is inevitably drawn to one shop. Although it's not like any shop you've ever seen, the robes in the window are recognisable as clothes, and you can just make out a sign which proclaims this is the best shop for Hogwarts robes.

Professor McGonagall must see you looking as she says, "yes, I suppose we could get your robes first. Come on."

As you get closer, you see the shop is called Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. You're led inside and Professor McGonagall greets the woman currently cutting some material.

"Madam Malkin."

"Minerva, good to see you," Professor McGonagall frowns at being called her first name in front of a student. "And is this young person a new Hogwarts student?"

"Yes, they'll need their school uniform. Why don't you measure them up while I take one of their parents to change their money."

"Of course. Come here, dearie, stand up here."

Professor McGonagall leads your mother away as you climb up onto a stool and Madam Malkin begins to take measurements. It's awkward and uncomfortable, having to hold your arm in place for so long, but you love having a good look around while she does.

There's another person in the shop, a man, waiting to have a new pair of robes. Once you are finished being measured, Madam Malkin gestures to a seat near him, telling you to wait for a few minutes. At that point, someone else comes into the shop, a child of about your age. What do they look like?

[A pretty, pale girl with a black bob](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701502)

[A dark girl with a lot of frizzy hair, with a short man who looks like a teacher](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701526)

[A short, blond boy who is talking loudly in quite a posh voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701541)

[A pair of Indian twin girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52701553)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4


	4. Ollivander's

You meet Professor McGonagall at the train station and she takes the three of you to a busy London street. You look around, wondering how they can hide wizard shops in this, the most populous of cities. You're so busy trying to find it you almost don't notice when Professor McGonagall stops.

"Here it is, the Leaky Cauldron."

It's a little pub, one you don't think you'd have noticed had she not pointed it out. Certainly the people around you don't seem to be noticing it; whilst the shops either side have a steady stream of customers coming in and out, this place seems completely deserted.

You follow Professor McGonagall inside, who sweeps through, ignoring the clientele. You stop to look at them, dressed in these strange clothes, drinking and eating you don't know what. You're pushed along a little by your mother towards the back door of the pub, which Professor McGonagall is holding open for you kindly.

You stay close to your mother, you're not a little kid but this is all a bit much for you, as the Professor taps a certain brick on the wall. It wiggles, and then opens up into a gap, which opens and opens until you're ready to step through into a street on the other side.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

You've forgotten your mother now, too amazed at the sight before you. Shops, and people, and things, the likes of which you have never seen! Your eye is inevitably drawn to one shop. Although it's not like any shop you've ever seen, the sign states that it sells the best wands in the country. You can practically feel yourself vibrating with excitement.

Professor McGonagall must see you looking as she says, "yes, I suppose we could get your wand first. Come on."

The building is tall and rickety, and when you go inside you can see stacks and stacks of small boxes surrounding an old man with thin, grey hair who appears to be restacking some. He hears the bell above the door ring, and turns around to fix you with a piercing stare. He's quite intimidating.

"A new Hogwarts student, eh? You'll be needing a wand then."

You nod silently.

"Well, Ollivanders sells the finest wands in the world, and we'll be sure to find you a match. Tell me, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Are you right- or left-handed?" McGonagall clarifies.

"Oh, I'm-"

[Right-handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52702273)

[Left-handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52702363)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 6


	5. The Wizarding World

You meet Professor McGonagall at the train station and she takes the three of you to a busy London street. You look around, wondering how they can hide wizard shops in this, the most populous of cities. You're so busy trying to find it you almost don't notice when Professor McGonagall stops.

"Here it is, the Leaky Cauldron."

It's a little pub, one you don't think you'd have noticed had she not pointed it out. Certainly the people around you don't seem to be noticing it; whilst the shops either side have a steady stream of customers coming in and out, this place seems completely deserted.

You follow Professor McGonagall inside, who sweeps through, ignoring the clientele. You stop to look at them, dressed in these strange clothes, drinking and eating you don't know what. You're pushed along a little by your mother towards the back door of the pub, which Professor McGonagall is holding open for you kindly.

You stay close to your mother, you're not a little kid but this is all a bit much for you, as the Professor taps a certain brick on the wall. It wiggles, and then opens up into a gap, which opens and opens until you're ready to step through into a street on the other side.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

You've forgotten your mother now, too amazed at the sight before you. Shops, and people, and things, the likes of which you have never seen! Your eyes dart around, trying to catch a glimpse of everything at once. You barely hear Professor McGonagall talk.

"Maybe we should get a cauldron first."

You nod numbly, dumbstruck by the sheer magnitude of all that's around you. The noises, the smells, the people, the clothes... it's amazing.

Professor McGonagall led you and your parents to a shop called Potage's cauldron shop. It is full of stacks and stacks of cauldrons, reaching up to the roof. Professor McGonagall leaves you with your father to browse, while she takes your mother to somewhere called Gringotts, where she'll get her money changed.

You would never have expected much interest to come out of browsing a cauldron shop, but you do find it. There are all sorts of cauldrons - the collapsible cauldron occupies you for five minutes alone, with you and your father trying to figure out how they bent metal to make it almost plastic. A demonstration of a self-stirring cauldron however is the most fascinating exhibit.

"Wow! How does it stir itself?" you ask.

Madam Potage, the owner of the shop, is a kindly blonde lady in a bright purple robe. She seems almost as excited by the cauldrons as you are.

"It's a special kind of charm, called a motorum charm. It will carry on stirring forever until-" she taps the side of the cauldron with her wand, and it falls still. One more tap, and the stirring continues.

"Dad, can I have that one?" you ask hopefully.

"Alex, I'm not sure-"

"You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" Madam Potage interjects. You nod, and she laughs a light, tinkling laugh. "I'm afraid they don't allow this kind of cauldron there, you have to learn to do the stirring yourself."

"Oh," you lament, disappointed.

"Now, this is the one you'll be wanting..."

And so, when your mother and Professor McGonagall return, you leave carrying a small, pewter cauldron, which you find you're actually quite happy with after all.

"So," Professor McGonagall asks, "where do you want to go next?"

The wand shop

The clothes shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 5


	6. Diagon Alley

You meet Professor McGonagall at the train station and she takes the three of you to a busy London street. You look around, wondering how they can hide wizard shops in this, the most populous of cities. You're so busy trying to find it you almost don't notice when Professor McGonagall stops.

"Here it is, the Leaky Cauldron."

It's a little pub, one you don't think you'd have noticed had she not pointed it out. Certainly the people around you don't seem to be noticing it; whilst the shops either side have a steady stream of customers coming in and out, this place seems completely deserted.

You follow Professor McGonagall inside, who sweeps through, ignoring the clientele. You stop to look at them, dressed in these strange clothes, drinking and eating you don't know what. You're pushed along a little by your mother towards the back door of the pub, which Professor McGonagall is holding open for you kindly.

You stay close to your mother, you're not a little kid but this is all a bit much for you, as the Professor taps a certain brick on the wall. It wiggles, and then opens up into a gap, which opens and opens until you're ready to step through into a street on the other side.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley."

You've forgotten your mother now, too amazed at the sight before you. Shops, and people, and things, the likes of which you have never seen! Your eyes dart around, trying to catch a glimpse of everything at once. You barely hear Professor McGonagall talk.

"Let's go to the book shop first."

The book shop, which is called Flourish and Blotts, is piled high with books, with shelves much taller than you, or even your dad, can reach. Professor McGonagall leaves you and your father there to browse while she takes your mother to change your Muggle money into wizarding money.

The books there are like none you've ever seen. Titles pertaining to spells you don't understand and histories you have never heard of surround you. Your father wanders round with a look of complete bemusement, eventually picking up a book on magical history and reading it in a squashy armchair that Flourish and Blotts seem to have dotted around.

You're more interested in just looking at the titles: How to keep a potioneer's garden, The truth behind puffskeins and other magical pets, Alas, I have transfigured my feet, The decline of pagan magic. Every one a tantalising glimpse into the world you're soon to inhabit.

When your mother and Professor McGonagall return, you collect all your school books, a large pile of wizarding knowledge. Your mother looks at the money she's changed.

"I think we can afford one more book. Is there anything you like the look of?"

You think back to some titles you saw earlier. Which appeals you the most?

[The Tales of Beadle the Bard](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53560021)

[Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53560291)

[Hogwarts: A History](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53560417)

[You don't need any more books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53560633)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 4  
> Rule One: Don't Question The Stats


	7. Pansy Parkinson

You watch the girl get measured by Madam Malkin, with her mum standing nearby. They looked remarkably similar, the same shiny black hair, the same pale skin, and when they turn you see they both have the same brilliant blue eyes.

Once the measuring is done, she hops down to sit next to you. She doesn't really seem to want to talk to you, but soon she turns and speaks.

"Hi, I'm Pansy Parkinson," she says in a surprisingly posh voice.

You smile nervously. "Alex Freeman." You both sit in silence for a second. "So," you continue, "first year at Hogwarts?"

She nods. "You too?"

"Yeah." You try to think of something to talk about, but you just don't know enough about this world, a world in which Pansy is obviously integrated into, by her mother's long green wizard robes.

"So, what house do you think you're going to be in?" She asks.

"Oh, I don't know much about it," you reply. You don't really want to give away how little that actually is.

"Really? You don't know about the houses?" she asks, her eyes narrowing. You shake your head. "OK, well, there's four. The best one is Slytherin, that's where I'm probably going to go, my mum went to Slytherin. It's for people who are ambitious and clever. There's Ravenclaw, too, which also kind of has clever people in, but they're more book clever. And Hufflepuff, they're... well they're a bit stupid to be honest, they're just, I don't know, nice? And Gryffindors are the worst, they're supposed to be 'brave' and 'chivalrous' but mostly they're just stupid show-offs."

You think about what Pansy said. Which house would you like to be in?

[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52705021)

[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52705114)

[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52705306)

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52705516)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 5  
> Pansy Parkinson: 1  
> The views of Pansy Parkinson regarding Hufflepuffs are her own and not reflected by the author.


	8. Hermione Granger

The girl and the man are followed by a couple who look like her parents. You're too far away to hear what they're saying, but the man takes her father off somewhere, the same as Professor McGonagall did with your mum. Her mum starts talking to your dad, and when the girl is finished being measured, she comes and takes the seat next to you.

You feel a bit awkward, but this girl seems to radiate confidence, and starts talking the moment she sits down, in hushed yet excited tones.

"Hi, I'm Hermione. Hermione Granger. Are you first year too? What's your name?"

"Er, yeah, I'm first year," you reply, almost breathless at Hermione's pace. "My name's Alex Freeman."

"I can't wait to go to Hogwarts, can you? I'm a Muggle-born, so I don't know much about it, but I got Professor Flitwick to tell me as much as he could."

You assume Professor Flitwick is the small man. "Oh, I'm Muggle-born too. I don't know anything." You laugh weakly.

"I'm going to get as many books as I can, I want to know everything before I get there. Imagine going to Hogwarts and not knowing all about it, wouldn't it be awful?"

You laugh nervously again. The girl seems nice, but talking to another Muggle-born is nowhere near as comforting as you thought it would be. "I guess."

"He told me all about the houses too. Have you heard about them? Which one do you want to be in?"

"Oh, I, erm, don't really know anything about them." In your ears it sounds like an admission of failure.

"Really? Well, there's Gryffindor, that sounds like the best to me, Professor Dumbledore - you know, the headmaster - he was a Gryffindor. And they're supposed to be really brave, lots of the significant people in wizarding history were Gryffindors. And Ravenclaw sounds quite good too, that's where all the smartest people go, Professor Flitwick is the head of that house, and I am smart but I think Gryffindor sounds better, don't you? There's Hufflepuff, that's not too bad, they're supposed to be kind and loyal, but they have a reputation for being a bit stupid. Slytherin's the worst house, though. Every dark wizard came from Slytherin, they have a really bad reputation too. Anyway, if you're Muggle-born, you probably won't get into Slytherin. There hasn't been a Muggle-born Slytherin for fifty years."

That was a lot of information to take in, and you try to wrap your head around it. Which house sounds like the best to you?

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52706041)

[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52706239)

[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52706428)

[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52706974)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Hermione Granger: 1


	9. Ernie Macmillan

The boy came in with his mother, who was wearing rich red robes that caught your eye. She shared her son's round face and blonde hair, and she almost looked like a minor aristocrat. They also shared a tendency to talk very loudly, so you can hear everything they say from the other side of the room.

"Madam Malkin," the mother says, "how good to see you."

However, you cannot hear Madam Malkin's normal-volumed reply.

"Yes, his first year at Hogwarts," the mother replies, "they grow so fast."

"Mother," the boy says, blushing.

You listen to half a conversation of idle chatter between the three as the boy, who you find out is named Ernie, is measured. When he is finished he steps down from the stool and marches over to sit next to you.

"Hello," he immediately holds his hand out to you to shake, "my name is Ernest Macmillan, Ernie to my friends. What's your name?"

"Alex," you say, your hand still shaking his as you can't quite work out how to end that part of the interaction. "Just Alex. Alex Freeman."

"Nice to meet you Alex," he releases your hand from a firm grip. "Is it your first year at Hogwarts too?"

You nod. "Yeah. I'm looking forward to it."

"Me too. I can't wait to find out which house I'm in. Of course, my mother comes from a long line of Slytherins, but my father comes from a long line of Hufflepuffs. I think, on balance, I'd prefer Hufflepuff. Wouldn't you?"

You frown. You don't come from a long line of anything. "Erm, I don't really know about the... well..."

"Oh! You're a Muggle-born! Well, that's all right. I can tell you all about the houses. Hufflepuff, which I think might be the best house, is the house of the just and loyal. Slytherin is usually for people from old pure-blood families, like me, but Muggle-borns have been known to be accepted. They are the most ambitious house. They do not have an overly impressive reputation, but that is largely undeserved. Gryffindor is an adequate house, I suppose. They are brave and chivalrous, but they can be foolish. Ravenclaw is the worst house. My father told me that they are all stuck-up know-it-alls, and that they used to make fun of him when he was younger."

You reflect on how ironic it is that Ernie is claiming a house to be stuck-up, but you're also thinking about the different houses. Which one would you like to be in?

[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52708342)

[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52708717)

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52708957)

[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52709392)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Ernie Macmillan: 1


	10. Padma Patil

The door opens, admitting the two twin girls and their parents, but also admitting the noise that comes with them.

"But you promised! You promised!" One of the girls shouted at their father. You can't hear the reply, but you can hear the girl shout again.

"No, I want to go now! Me and Padma are the same size, measure her!"

The parents look at each other and shrug. They say something, and the father leaves with one of the still fuming twins. Presumably, the one who isn't Padma, although they're identical so it's hard to tell.

Padma holds her mother's hand sheepishly, and steps up onto the stool to be measured. Madam Malkin tries talking to her, but the girl only responds by nodding or shaking her head, never with words. When she sits next to you, she looked down, and you can see her blushing.

"Hi," you say, wanting to cheer the girl up. "I'm Alex Freeman. What's your name?"

She looks up, almost surprised you're talking to her. "I'm Padma Patil." She waits a moment. "Sorry about my sister, she's been wanting to go to gambol and japes for ages, and I think she thought our parents wouldn't let her."

"That's OK." You smile at Padma, and she smiles back.

"So, is it your first year at Hogwarts?"

You nod.

"It's mine and Parvati's first year too. Do you know what house you're going to be in?"

"No." You didn't even know Hogwarts had houses.

"Well, my mum was in Gryffindor, but my dad was in Ravenclaw. I want to go into Ravenclaw, but Parvati wants to be in Gryffindor. I don't know where we'll go. Where do you want to go?"

"Oh, I don't really know about..."

"Oh, sorry, you're Muggle-born, aren't you?" she asks, looking over to your dad in muggle attire, who is talking to her mum.

"Yeah. I barely know anything."

"Oh that's OK. Well, there are four houses. Ravenclaw, which I think is the best, is the house where all the cleverest people go. Gryffindor has the bravest people, and there's also Slytherin, which has the most cunning and ambitious people. I think the worst is Hufflepuff, though. Helga Hufflepuff, the founder of the house, actually admitted that she just accepted 'the rest'. They're supposed to be nice and stuff but they're generally a bit stupid."

She frowns, and you think about the houses. Which house would you like to be in?

[Ravenclaw](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53539789)

[Gryffindor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53540020)

[Slytherin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53559349)

[Hufflepuff](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53559589)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 4  
> Padma Patil: 1


	11. Right-Handed

"I'm right-handed."

"OK, hold out your right arm. That's it."

He measures all around you, your arms, up your back, around your head, a hundred measurements that you can't imagine having any importance whatsoever. You realise after some time that Ollivander has actually abandoned you to search through the boxes of wands he has piled up, and the enchanted measuring tape is moving by itself. You shiver slightly at the eerie magic that now literally surrounds you as it measures around your waist.

"Here, try this," the old man says, just as the measuring tape falls, once more an inanimate object. "Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, slight flexibility. Why don't you-"

You take the strip of wood from him but he snatches it away immediately, muttering.

"No, no, not right. How about this, hazel wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, quite firm, here-"

Again you take it, and again it is snatched from you. This seemingly futile dance continues again and again as the man searches for the right wand. The more he looks, the happier he becomes.

"Tricky, tricky. Haven't seen one like you for a long time. Not to worry, we'll find one in the end, we always do."

You start to worry you won't find one, that he'll say it's all a mistake, that you're not actually a wizard. That you'll have to go back to a Muggle life, back to Springwood, back to mundanity. But then your eyes fall upon a wand.

What does it look like?

[A pale, slim wand with runes carved into it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52703311)

[A plain, natural-looking wand with a greenish tinge.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52703863)

[A greyish wood with an ornately carved handle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52704121)

[A wand which has stripes of light and dark swirling up the wand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52704313)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 6  
> Rule One: Do not question the stats


	12. Left-Handed

"I'm left-handed."

"OK, hold out your left arm. That's it."

He measures all around you, your arms, up your back, around your head, a hundred measurements that you can't imagine having any importance whatsoever. You realise after some time that Ollivander has actually abandoned you to search through the boxes of wands he has piled up, and the enchanted measuring tape is moving by itself. You shiver slightly at the eerie magic that now literally surrounds you as it measures around your waist.

"Here, try this," the old man says, just as the measuring tape falls, once more an inanimate object. "Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, slight flexibility. Why don't you-"

You take the strip of wood from him but he snatches it away immediately, muttering.

"No, no, not right. How about this, hazel wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, quite firm, here-"

Again you take it, and again it is snatched from you. This seemingly futile dance continues again and again as the man searches for the right wand. The more he looks, the happier he becomes.

"Tricky, tricky. Haven't seen one like you for a long time. Not to worry, we'll find one in the end, we always do."

You start to worry you won't find one, that he'll say it's all a mistake, that you're not actually a wizard. That you'll have to go back to a Muggle life, back to Springwood, back to mundanity. But then your eyes fall upon a wand.

What does it look like?

[A pale, slim wand with runes carved into it.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52703299#workskin)

[A plain, natural-looking wand with a greenish tinge.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52703899)

[A greyish wood with an ornately carved handle.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52704136)

[A wand which has stripes of light and dark swirling up the wand.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/52704388)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7  
> Rule One: Do not question the stats


	13. Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring, nine and a half inches, unyielding flexibility. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 8  
> Ambition: 7


	14. Hornbeam and Phoenix Feather

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Hornbeam and Phoenix Feather, nine and a half inches, unyielding flexibility. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Hornbeam and phoenix feather," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 6


	15. Poplar and Unicorn Tail Hair

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Poplar and Unicorn Tail Hair, twelve and a quarter inches, pliable. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and yellow sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Poplar and unicorn tail hair," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 7  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 6


	16. Poplar and Phoenix Feather

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Poplar and Phoenix Feather, twelve and a quarter inches, pliable. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue and green sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Poplar and phoenix feather," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7


	17. Elm and Unicorn Tail Hair

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Elm and Unicorn Tail Hair, ten inches, whippy. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and green sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Elm and unicorn tail hair," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 7


	18. Elm and Dragon Heartstring

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Elm and Dragon Heartstring, ten inches, whippy. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and green sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Elm and dragon heartstring," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 8


	19. Larch and Dragon Heartstring

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Larch and Dragon Heartstring, eleven inches, inflexible. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and red sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Larch and dragon heartstring," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 7  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 6


	20. Larch and Unicorn Tail Hair

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Larch and Unicorn Tail Hair, eleven inches, inflexible. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue and green sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Larch and unicorn tail hair," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7


	21. Slytherin, Pansy

"Slytherin does sound like the best house," you agree. "I hope I get put there."

Pansy nods, satisfied. "Well, I'm sure I'll see you there. Hey, we could be in the same dormitory!"

"Yeah!" You giggle together, but you see Pansy's mother shoot you a concerned look.

You go to ask Pansy about that, but Madam Malkin interrupts you.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Pansy, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"What was the matter with Pansy's mum?" you ask him.

"Oh, the woman in the shop? I don't know, she seemed to be avoiding talking to me. I don't think she wanted you talking to Pansy either."

"Why not?"

He shrugs, but you notice Professor McGonagall have a funny look on her face. You want to ask her what was going on, but you're not brave enough.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

[The cauldron shop](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53560864)

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 6  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	22. Ravenclaw, Pansy

"I don't know, I've always liked books, Ravenclaw sounds pretty good," you say.

Pansy shrugs. "I suppose so. If you like that sort of thing."

"Yeah. I mean you might be, but I've never been overly ambitious."

"We can't all be," she says, smiling. You both laugh.

Your laughter seems to catch the attention of her mother, who looks over at you and frowns. You turn to Pansy to ask her what's the matter with her mother, but you are interrupted by Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Yes, your robes are ready?"

"Thank you," you take your robes, excited to try them on later. You go to your father, and your mother and Professor McGonagall who must have come back when you weren't looking. You leave the shop together.

"Dad?"

"Hmm?"

"What was the matter with Pansy's mum? Do you know?"

"The woman in the shop? She didn't want to talk to me, I know that much. I don't think she was overly happy with you talking to her daughter either."

"But why?"

"I have no idea, Alex."

You turn away, frustrated, and you think you see Professor McGonagall grimace. You want to ask her why, but you're not brave enough. She turns to you instead.

"So, where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 5  
> Pansy Parkinson: 1.5


	23. Hufflepuff, Pansy

You think for a moment. You don't feel very smart, but nice? You've always been quite nice.

"I'm a Hufflepuff, then, I suppose. I mean, I'm not very smart."

"Oh, right." She looks guilty, like she's hurt your feelings.

"I've always been quite good at making friends though," you continue, wanting to make her feel better. "That sounds quite Hufflepuff to me."

She grins. "Yeah. I suppose so."

You giggle together, but you see Pansy's mother shoot you a concerned look.

You go to ask Pansy about that, but Madam Malkin interrupts you.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Pansy, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"What was the matter with Pansy's mum?" you ask him.

"Oh, the woman in the shop? I don't know, she seemed to be avoiding talking to me. I don't think she wanted you talking to Pansy either."

"Why not?"

He shrugs, but you notice Professor McGonagall have a funny look on her face. You want to ask her what was going on, but you're not brave enough.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 5  
> Pansy Parkinson: 1


	24. Gryffindor, Pansy

You don't like the way Pansy's talking. The way she's putting down all the other houses. You do feel like Gryffindor sounds like the best house, but you also want to make a point to the girl to your left.

"Well, Gryffindor sounds like the best house to me."

"Really?" She sneers. "Being brave and stupid? Gryffindors get themselves killed."

"Not all of them, surely. Sounds better than Slytherin, anyway."

"Really?"

"Obviously." Actually, the way Pansy puts it Slytherin sounds pretty good, but you're not overly ambitious or smart, and you're sure Pansy's biased. "Who'd want to be a stinking Slytherin?"

She laughs. "You're as stupid as a Gryffindor, anyway." She turns away from you, making a clear point, and you turn away from her.

Thankfully, Madam Malkin soon interrupts the icy silence.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts," You say frostily to Pansy, and walk off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"Alex? Are you OK?" your father asks.

"Yeah. It's just - the girl in Madam Malkin's. Pansy. She's just not very nice is all."

You shrug, and you notice Professor McGonagall has a funny look on her face. You want to ask her what was going on, but she interrupts you.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 4  
> Pansy Parkinson: 0


	25. Gryffindor, Hermione

"Well, Gryffindor sounds like the best, of course. I'd like to be in Gryffindor."

"Of course. Who wouldn't want to be in the great Albus Dumbledore's house?"

"Yeah," you say nervously. You have no idea who Albus Dumbledore is, past headmaster.

"There are loads of famous Gryffindors. Even Godric Gryffindor, the founder, did loads of great things. There are books and books of stories about him. I'm going to see if I can buy some when I go to the book shop later."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. I might too." You're not sure if you will, though. You can only buy so many books.

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Hermione, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Hermione Granger. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Gryffindor. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I'm the head of Gryffindor house. If you are put into Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll be very happy there."

You grin at the possible new head of your house, and hope you get put into Gryffindor even more.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Hermione Granger: 2


	26. Ravenclaw, Hermione

You shrug. "Ravenclaw sounds like the best to me. I'm quite smart."

"I suppose it sounds quite good. It just sounds like all the best people are in Gryffindor."

"Yeah," you say nervously. You have no idea about anyone from any house.

"There are loads of famous Gryffindors. Even Godric Gryffindor, the founder, did loads of great things. There are books and books of stories about him. I'm going to see if I can buy some when I go to the book shop later."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. But Ravenclaw's still-"

"Yeah, I suppose."

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Hermione, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Hermione Granger. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Ravenclaw. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I think you'd do very well in Ravenclaw."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Hermione wants to be in Gryffindor."

"I look forward to meeting her. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 4  
> Hermione Granger: 1.5


	27. Hufflepuff, Hermione

"I'm probably Hufflepuff then," you say. You've always prided yourself on your kindness and loyalty, and you don't mind being called stupid that much. You'd prefer it to being called mean.

"Oh, right, well, I'm sure they're not all..."

"Yeah," you say nervously. You have no idea about anyone from the house, so you can't argue against it.

"There are loads of famous Gryffindors. Even Godric Gryffindor, the founder, did loads of great things. There are books and books of stories about him. I'm going to see if I can buy some when I go to the book shop later."

"Wow, that sounds amazing. But Hufflepuff's still-"

"Yeah, I suppose."

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Hermione, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Hermione Granger. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Hufflepuff. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I think you'd do very well in Hufflepuff."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Hermione wants to be in Gryffindor."

"I look forward to meeting her. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Hermione Granger: 1


	28. Slytherin, Hermione

"Well, maybe I am a Slytherin." You're not really sure what it means, but 'dark wizard' sounds pretty cool to you. Besides, first muggle-born Slytherin for fifty years? That's a hell of an accolade.

"Oh, really? But, they're - well, they don't like Muggles for one. They think they're worse than wizards."

"Well they don't have magic, do they?" you say. "And anyway, Slytherin must have some actual traits. Just because you don't want to tell me them. You don't want the Slytherins to seem human-"

"They're supposed to be ambitious. And cunning. And-"

"That's me. I'm a Slytherin. OK?"

"Oh, right. OK."

You sit in silence, until Madam Malkin interrupts it.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts," you tell Hermione frostily, and walk off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Hermione Granger. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Slytherin. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall nods. "I think you'd do very well in Slytherin."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Hermione wants to be in Gryffindor."

"I look forward to meeting her. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 5  
> Hermione Granger: 0


	29. Hufflepuff, Ernie

"Hufflepuff sounds like the best house to me. You're right. Just and loyal, I'd like to think that's me."

"Me too. I'm slightly worried it'll put me into Slytherin because of my mother - family matters, you know, and my mother's blood is stronger than my father's." You have no idea what that means. "You obviously don't have that problem."

"No, I'm glad. I want to be judged on myself, not on my parents," you say.

"I wish I could be. Although I am proud of my family's heritage, I'm sure as much as you are yours."

"I guess." You don't really know much about your family's heritage, not past your grandparents. And that one great-great-grandparent that once wrote a book, but then every family has one of those.

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Ernie, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was he?" your mother asks.

"Ernie Macmillan. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Hufflepuff. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I think you'd do very well in Hufflepuff."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Hufflepuff more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 7  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Ernie Macmillan: 2


	30. Slytherin, Ernie

"I don't know, Slytherin sounds the most interesting to me."

"Of course. I don't dislike Slytherin as such, I just feel Hufflepuff has a better fit for me. That's what you have to find, your fit."

You think about Slytherin, and oddly enough it does actually feel like you start to fit. Then you remember something else Ernie said and your heart starts to sink.

"But I bet I'd never get in. I mean, if not many Muggle-borns do."

"I'm sure you could. It doesn't happen often, but if you're a true Slytherin, blood won't matter."

"Really? I wish that were me."

"It might be. Muggle-born Slytherins aren't unheard of. You could do it."

You smile at him, grateful for the encouragement. You're about to ask whether his mother's ever mentioned any muggle-born Slytherins, when Madam Malkin interrupts you.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Ernie, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was he?" your mother asks.

"Ernie Macmillan. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Slytherin. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall nods. "I think you'd do very well in Slytherin."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Slytherin more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 5  
> Ernie Macmillan: 1.5


	31. Gryffindor, Ernie

"I don't know, Gryffindor sounds the most interesting to me."

"Right. I don't dislike Gryffindor as such, I just feel Hufflepuff has the best fit for me. That's what you have to find, your fit."

You think about Gryffindor, and oddly enough it does actually feel like you start to fit.

"Even if I wanted to go I most likely couldn't," Ernie says. "Blood is important to sorting. It doesn't matter to you, of course, but I'm from such strong Hufflepuff and Slytherin bloodlines it would be almost impossible to get sorted anywhere else. I'm lucky I want to go into Hufflepuff," he smiles at you, "I have heard of pure-bloods who haven't been so lucky."

"You're making me feel glad to be muggle-born. I want to decide who I am, I don't want it decided by my ancestors."

"Quite right too," Ernie murmers.

At this point you are interrupted by Madam Malkin.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Ernie, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was he?" your mother asks.

"Ernie Macmillan. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Gryffindor. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I'm the head of Gryffindor house. If you are put into Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll be very happy there."

You grin at the possible new head of your house, and hope you get put into Gryffindor even more.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4  
> Ernie Macmillan: 1


	32. Ravenclaw, Ernie

You bristle slightly at Ernie's words. You've been called a know-it-all in the past, even stuck up, and it hurts. Especially coming from a boy who knows more and is more stuck-up than anyone you've ever met.

"Well what if I'm a Ravenclaw, then? Because that sounds like me."

"Oh, erm, well-"

"You thought I was stupid, didn't you? Just because I'm Muggle-born, just because I don't know about all of this you thought I was an idiot. You thought it was safe to insult Ravenclaw because that would never be me."

"Of course not-"

"Intelligence isn't what you know, Ernie. Intelligence is learning, and knowing how to learn. And I bet by the end of this year I'll have learnt more than you ever will."

His face seems to darken, and he leans in and lowers his voice. "My dad was right about Ravenclaws. They think they're better than everyone, just because they're smarter. Well, intelligence isn't everything."

You lower your voice too. "Yeah? Nor is blood."

You think that if this escalates you might end up going to blows in this shop, but luckily a rather nervous Madam Malkin interrupts you.

"Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts," you tell Ernie frostily, and walk off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was he?" your mother asks.

"Ernie Macmillan. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Ravenclaw. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I think you'd do very well in Ravenclaw."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Ravenclaw more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 4  
> Ernie Macmillan: 0


	33. Ravenclaw, Padma

"Ravenclaw sounds like the best house to me. I am very clever."

"Me too, I think. I just hope I'm strong enough to be put into Ravenclaw. My sister's very clever too, so that helps."

You frown. "Are you sure you're going to be in the same house as her?"

"Of course! Twins almost always are, especially when they're identical. And me and Parvati do everything together, I couldn't see us being in different houses. Not ever."

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Padma, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Padma Patil. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Ravenclaw. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I think you'd do very well in Ravenclaw."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Ravenclaw more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 8  
> Ambition: 4  
> Padma Patil: 2


	34. Gryffindor, Padma

"I don't know, Gryffindor sounds the best to me," you say. "I mean, bravery, y'know? I'd like to think I'm brave."

Padma shrugs. "Me too, I suppose. I don't know, I just like the sound of Ravenclaw more. Parvati wants us to be in Gryffindor, of course."

You frown. "Are you _sure_ you're going to be in the same house as her?"

"Of course! Twins almost always are, especially when they're identical. And me and Parvati do _everything_ together, I couldn't see us being in different houses. Not ever."

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Padma, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Padma Patil. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Gryffindor. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall smiles. "I'm the head of Gryffindor house. If you are put into Gryffindor, I'm sure you'll be very happy there."

You grin at the possible new head of your house, and hope you get put into Gryffindor even more.

"So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 4  
> Padma Patil: 1.5


	35. Slytherin, Padma

"I don't know, Slytherin sounds good," you say.

Padma shrugs. "I guess, I don't know. Me and my sister have always known we were going to be in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, like our parents. We never really considered anything else."

You frown. "Are you sure you're going to be in the same house as her?"

"Of course! Twins almost always are, especially when they're identical. And me and Parvati do everything together, I couldn't see us being in different houses. Not ever."

At this point you're interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts!" You wave to Padma, and skip off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Padma Patil. We were talking about houses."

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Slytherin. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall nods. "I think you'd do very well in Slytherin."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Slytherin more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 5  
> Padma Patil: 1


	36. Hufflepuff, Padma

You bristle a little at Padma's words. Hufflepuff sounds very nice, to you. Even if Padma thinks she's above such things.

"Hufflepuff sounds like the best to _me_ ," you say pointedly. She blushes.

"Oh, erm, OK. Well I didn't mean- You think you'd be in Hufflepuff?"

You think. You are clever, you know you are, but you're kind too. Far too kind to flip out on this girl, and if you were braver you probably would have already. You'd prefer to be defined by your kindness than your intelligence. "Yeah. Yeah, I think I would."

"Oh, right." Padma looks down at her lap, still blushing. You feel a little bad for her, but don't forget her mean comments earlier. "Right."

At this point you're luckily interrupted by Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Alex, wasn't it? Your robes."

"Thank you," you take your robes. "See you at Hogwarts." You mumble at Padma, and walk off to your father, just as your mother and Professor McGonagall enter. Your mother pays Madam Malkin for the robes and you leave, next to your father.

"So, who was she?" your mother asks.

"Padma Patil. We were talking about houses," you fume, although your mother doesn't seem to notice.

"Really?" Professor McGonagall says. "Any thoughts?"

"Hufflepuff. It sounds like the best house."

Professor McGonagall nods. "I think you'd do very well in Hufflepuff."

You look enquiringly at her. "What house were you in?"

"I was in Gryffindor. I am now head of Gryffindor house."

"Oh!" You blush. "Well, Gryffindor sounded good too, but..."

"You don't have to pretend, everyone is different and not everyone can have the same house. I'm sure you just fit Hufflepuff more. So, Freeman," she turns to you, "where do you want to go next?"

The cauldron shop

The wand shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 4  
> Padma Patil: 0


	37. The Tales of Beadle the Bard

You race over to a shelf on the other side of the shop and pull out a slim volume. It's not a very big book, bound in light blue leather. On the front is an illustration of a tree stump, with two bright eyes coming from a dark crack within. Over the top is written, 'The Tales of Beadle the Bard'.

You take it back to your parents, and your mother frowns at it. "What is it?"

Professor McGonagall smiles. "It is a book of children's stories, like your 'fairy tales'. I think it is an excellent choice, it will really help you integrate yourself with wizarding society."

You grin. You hadn't really considered wizarding society, you just liked the picture on the inside of the three princesses with the knight in the garden, but you take her praise nonetheless. You didn't know it was a children's book either, the stump and the leather binding, and the skull on the cover, all looked frightfully grown-up to you.

Your mother takes it to the counter and pays for all your books with a few large, gold coins which you look at in wonder. It really is a lot of gold, you wonder if it's real.

Professor McGonagall leads you outside the shop, and turns to you.

"So, Freeman, where would you like to go next?"

The wand shop

The cauldron shop

The clothes shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 7  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 5  
> Ambition: 4


	38. Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland

You race over to a shelf on the other side of the shop and pull out a large volume. It's not very thick, but the cover's big, like an annual or something. On the front is an illustration of the UK with red and green stripes exploding from it. Over the top is written, 'Quidditch Teams of Britain & Ireland'.

You take it back to your parents, and your mother frowns at it. "What is it?"

Professor McGonagall smiles. "It is a book about Quidditch, a wizard sport, as popular as Muggle football. I think it's an excellent choice, it will help you to integrate yourself with wizarding society."

You grin. You hadn't really considered wizarding society, you just liked the _moving_ picture on the inside of the men on brooms in blue and orange robes throwing balls at each other, but you take her praise nonetheless.

Your mother takes it to the counter and pays for all your books with a few large, gold coins which you look at in wonder. It really is a lot of gold, you wonder if it's real.

Professor McGonagall leads you outside the shop, and turns to you.

"So, Freeman, where would you like to go next?"

The wand shop

The cauldron shop

The clothes shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 6  
> Intelligence: 4  
> Ambition: 4


	39. Hogwarts: A History

You race over to a shelf on the other side of the shop and pull out a leather-bound volume. It's swathed in brown leather, and embossed on the front in gold is a crest that you recognise from your acceptance letter as being the crest of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. On the spine is written, 'Hogwarts: A History'.

You take it back to your parents, and your mother frowns at it. "What is it?"

Professor McGonagall smiles. "It is a book about Hogwarts, about the history of the school. I think it's an excellent choice, it's a very useful book for Muggle-borns to learn about magical society. In fact, I was going to suggest it for you."

You grin. You had thought it would be useful when you picked it up, but also you liked the feel of this big, heavy, sophisticated book in your hands.

Your mother takes it to the counter and pays for all your books with a few large, gold coins which you look at in wonder. It really is a lot of gold, you wonder if it's real.

Professor McGonagall leads you outside the shop, and turns to you.

"So, Freeman, where would you like to go next?"

The wand shop

The cauldron shop

The clothes shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 4


	40. Alex has never been big on reading

You look around a little, but shake your head. "I think that's enough," you say, gesturing to the large pile of books your new school requires.

"Are you sure?" Your mother asks, concerned.

"It might be helpful to get some outside reading. To learn about wizarding society."

You shrug. "I'm sure I'll pick it up, and besides, I probably won't read them anyway."

Your father whispers to Professor McGonagall, obviously thinking that you can't hear him. "Alex has never been big on reading."

"Yeah, you can talk," you mutter under your breath.

Your mother takes it to the counter and pays for all your books with a few large, gold coins which you look at in wonder. It really is a lot of gold, you wonder if it's real.

Professor McGonagall leads you outside the shop, and turns to you.

"So, Freeman, where would you like to go next?"

The wand shop

The cauldron shop

The clothes shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 3  
> Ambition: 5


	41. Madam Potage

You look down at your letter and see that you need a cauldron. It stirs (pun not intended) some excitement in you. A cauldron! Like a proper witch! Somehow a strangely mundane object makes it seem so much more real to you.

Professor McGonagall led you and your parents to a shop called Potage's cauldron shop. It is full of stacks and stacks of cauldrons, reaching up to the roof.

You would never have expected much interest to come out of browsing a cauldron shop, but you do find it. There are all sorts of cauldrons - the collapsible cauldron occupies you for five minutes alone, with you and your father trying to figure out how they bent metal to make it almost plastic. A demonstration of a self-stirring cauldron however is the most fascinating exhibit.

"Wow! How does it stir itself?" you ask.

Madam Potage, the owner of the shop, is a kindly blonde lady in a bright purple robe. She seems almost as excited by the cauldrons as you are.

"It's a special kind of charm, called a motorum charm. It will carry on stirring forever until-" she taps the side of the cauldron with her wand, and it falls still. One more tap, and the stirring continues.

"Dad, can I have that one?" you ask hopefully.

"Alex, I'm not sure-"

"You're going to Hogwarts, aren't you?" Madam Potage interjects. You nod, and she laughs a light, tinkling laugh. "I'm afraid they don't allow this kind of cauldron there, you have to learn to do the stirring yourself."

"Oh," you lament, disappointed.

"Now, this is the one you'll be buying..."

And so you leave carrying a small, pewter cauldron, which you find you're actually quite happy with after all.

"So," Professor McGonagall asks, "where do you want to go next?"

The wand shop

The clothes shop

The book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 6  
> Ambition: 5  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	42. Ollivander

You look down at the list of things you need to get, and one item jumps out at you. You grin to yourself, and at the list.

"Could - could I get my wand next?"

Professor McGonagall smiles at you. "Of course. Everyone's always excited to get their wand, I remember I was."

"Could I see it?"

She takes out a long, thin strip of wood. "Fir wood and Dragon Heartstring. I got this when I was eleven years old, on my way to Hogwarts, just as you are getting yours now. Your wand shall be a constant companion for years to come."

She leads us to the wand shop, which a sign proclaims is called Ollivander's. The building is tall and rickety, and when you go inside you can see stacks and stacks of small boxes surrounding an old man with thin, grey hair who appears to be restacking some. He hears the bell above the door ring, and turns around to fix you with a piercing stare. He's quite intimidating.

"A new Hogwarts student, eh? You'll be needing a wand then."

You nod silently.

"Well new student, Ollivanders sells the finest wands in the world, and we'll be sure to find you a match. Tell me, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Are you right- or left-handed?" McGonagall clarifies.

"Oh, I'm-"

[Right-handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53561107)

[Left-handed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067776/chapters/53561188)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	43. Right-handed

"I'm right-handed."

"OK, hold out your right arm. That's it."

He measures all around you, your arms, up your back, around your head, a hundred measurements that you can't imagine having any importance whatsoever. You realise after some time that Ollivander has actually abandoned you to search through the boxes of wands he has piled up, and the enchanted measuring tape is moving by itself. You shiver slightly at the eerie magic that now literally surrounds you as it measures around your waist.

"Here, try this," the old man says, just as the measuring tape falls, once more an inanimate object. "Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, slight flexibility. Why don't you-"

You take the strip of wood from him but he snatches it away immediately, muttering.

"No, no, not right. How about this, hazel wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, quite firm, here-"

Again you take it, and again it is snatched from you. This seemingly futile dance continues again and again as the man searches for the right wand. The more he looks, the happier he becomes.

"Tricky, tricky. Haven't seen one like you for a long time. Not to worry, we'll find one in the end, we always do."

You start to worry you won't find one, that he'll say it's all a mistake, that you're not actually a wizard. That you'll have to go back to a Muggle life, back to Springwood, back to mundanity. But then your eyes fall upon a wand.

What does it look like?

A pale, slim wand with runes carved into it.

A plain, natural-looking wand with a greenish tinge.

A greyish wood with an ornately carved handle.

A wand which has stripes of light and dark swirling up the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	44. Left-handed

"I'm left-handed."

"OK, hold out your left arm. That's it."

He measures all around you, your arms, up your back, around your head, a hundred measurements that you can't imagine having any importance whatsoever. You realise after some time that Ollivander has actually abandoned you to search through the boxes of wands he has piled up, and the enchanted measuring tape is moving by itself. You shiver slightly at the eerie magic that now literally surrounds you as it measures around your waist.

"Here, try this," the old man says, just as the measuring tape falls, once more an inanimate object. "Rosewood and unicorn hair, eleven and a half inches, slight flexibility. Why don't you-"

You take the strip of wood from him but he snatches it away immediately, muttering.

"No, no, not right. How about this, hazel wood and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, quite firm, here-"

Again you take it, and again it is snatched from you. This seemingly futile dance continues again and again as the man searches for the right wand. The more he looks, the happier he becomes.

"Tricky, tricky. Haven't seen one like you for a long time. Not to worry, we'll find one in the end, we always do."

You start to worry you won't find one, that he'll say it's all a mistake, that you're not actually a wizard. That you'll have to go back to a Muggle life, back to Springwood, back to mundanity. But then your eyes fall upon a wand.

What does it look like?

A pale, slim wand with runes carved into it.

A plain, natural-looking wand with a greenish tinge.

A greyish wood with an ornately carved handle.

A wand which has stripes of light and dark swirling up the wand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 8  
> Ambition: 8  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	45. Hornbeam and Phoenix Feather

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Hornbeam and Phoenix Feather, nine and a half inches, unyielding flexibility. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Hornbeam and phoenix feather," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 8  
> Ambition: 7  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	46. Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Hornbeam and Dragon Heartstring, nine and a half inches, unyielding flexibility. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Hornbeam and dragon heartstring," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 5  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 9  
> Ambition: 8  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	47. Poplar and Unicorn Tail Hair

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Poplar and Unicorn Tail Hair, twelve and a quarter inches, pliable. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue, green and yellow sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Poplar and unicorn tail hair," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 7  
> Bravery: 5  
> Intelligence: 7  
> Ambition: 7  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


	48. Poplar and Phoenix Feather

Ollivander must notice you looking, for he raises his eyebrows at you.

"Ah, yes. I suppose we could..." he picks up the wand, resting on top of its box. "Poplar and Phoenix Feather, twelve and a quarter inches, pliable. I suppose you might..."

He trails off, and hands you the wand. The moment your hand touches it you feel a warmth spreading up your hand. You wave it and blue and green sparks come out the end, floating out over you. You gaze at it in amazement. Magic! You did magic! Proper wand magic!

"Oh, well done!" Ollivander says, snapping you out of your reverie. "Yes, that will do nicely. Very nicely indeed." He takes the wand from you and puts it in a box, handing the box to you. You take it, but he doesn't let go. "This is a very powerful wand. It can do powerful things. Use it wisely."

You nod solemnly, feeling slightly put upon by this sudden pressure, but you take it nonetheless. At that moment, Professor McGonagall returns with your mother.

"You have your wand, very good. What is it?" she asks kindly, yet briskly. The way she says everything.

"Poplar and phoenix feather," you reply.

She nods, and smiles. "Very good. Come on, we have much still to do. Where do you want to go next?"

Clothes shop

Cauldron shop

Book shop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stats:  
> Kindness: 6  
> Bravery: 4  
> Intelligence: 8  
> Ambition: 8  
> Pansy Parkinson: 2


End file.
